Tenth
by The Chosen One of Randomness
Summary: Do you remember 6th grade, when you learned about Greek mythology? Do you remember your teacher telling you there were 9 muses? Well, your teacher lied. My name is Bella Swan, the 10th muse. Now owned by CECI THE GREAT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Do you remember 6th grade, when you learned about Greek mythology? Do you remember your teacher telling you there were 9 muses? Well, your teacher lied. My name is Bella Swan, the 10th muse.

Prologue

I watched my sisters from the window in my room. How they laughed and played when I was not allowed near them.

Let me explain. I wasn't meant to be born. The fates made a mistake, and allowed one more muse to be born. I named myself Bella, because I wasn't given a name when I was born. I'm an outcast, I wasn't allowed out of my room.

My 'father' Zeus decided that if I couldn't be killed I should just be ignored. I wanted to do things, be outside, see the world, I wanted to learn how to use my powers, and one day, my wishes came true.


	2. Chapter 1 Mortals

Chapter 1 Mortals

It was a day like any other day I'd look out my window and read some books in my boring white room when a woman walked into my room. She didn't say anything which was expected but, why was she here? It was rare for anyone to be _near _my room, much less in it.

She turned to me, and I could see how vain she was, she gave me a look that told me she wasn't here because she wanted to be. "Zeus wants to meet you" She stated simply, then started pulling things out of a bag. "What?"

"Zeus wants to meet you" she repeated. I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped.

Only one thing crossed my mind; Huh?

Why, I wondered, why would Zeus want to meet _me_? I've been hidden away from the rest of Olympus for fifty years although I'm frozen with the appearance of 17. Why all of the sudden? Why was I just told now?

These questions filled my heads the woman continued to unload things from the bag.

She walked over to me and shoved something into my hands. I held it out and looked. A dress. It was beautiful gold color, went down to my feet. The dress was silky smooth and felt like water against my skin, it was better than anything I've ever worn. I felt so beautiful.

The woman handed me a pair of gold sandals, which I slipped on my feet, and a bracelet. Next came a necklace. I never wore anything this fancy, usually just a plain white gown.

She started brushing my hair, pulling through all the curls. She put a circlet around my head, and then announced I was presentable. I looked through my window and saw my faint reflection. I was beautiful! Not as beautiful as the woman but I felt I was pretty.

"Why does Father Zeus want to see me?" I asked but got no response.

"Come" she told me motioning to the door. I've never once left my room for as far back as I could remember and now I would get to walk through the city, as if I belonged. Of course I never would fit in but that didn't stop me from hoping.

As we stepped out onto the street I felt the sun shine on me the first time without it being through a window. I breathed in the fresh air and felt the soft wind blow through my hair. I wanted to stay this way forever.

I was interrupted by the woman's voice. "Fallow me" I turned and got a good look at her. She had shoulder length blond hair that glittered in the sunlight. She had icy blue eyes that told me she was impatient, so I began to fallow her through the streets. I saw people pass me, whispering to their friends, but I didn't mind, I was too happy.

As we turned corners and over bridges I got a good look at the city I've lived in but never known. Beautiful gardens, houses and shops everywhere you looked. But there was something else something you couldn't see, magic.

Mortals probably had similar things in their world, but there was no magic there.

We walked and walked and for a change we walked some more. I got to see more Olympus and all the Gods and Goddesses. They were all whispering and laughing, it was hurtful but expected. I tried to ignore them by trying to memorize the city. Where the temples were, all the statues, everything.

I looked ahead and saw a giant castle up ahead, towering over Olympus. I knew that where we were going. The woman led me to the large doors and into a throne room, and there seated in a magnificent chair was my father, Zeus. I looked at him and almost felt ashamed to be in his presence.

It was hard to wrap my head around, the father I never knew wanted to meet me, and my father was the king of Olympus!

He rose from the throne, and walked toward me, his eyes burning into mine. I was nervous. What was he going to do? Why was I here? Why now? Nothing made sense.

"I have thought about you over the years and how you've been living" Zeus started, "and I don't like keeping you in the room for your entire life" The room, not my room, he didn't even consider it mine. "So I'm sending you to the mortal world"

That wasn't expected.

"Why?" I asked not daring to say anymore. "I don't like you in Olympus, and there's nowhere else for me to put you" I felt like a chess piece_, I can't do anything with this pawn so I'm going to get rid of it._ That's all I was to him, a pawn. Almost completely useless.

Zeus motioned for me to fallow him into another room. I stepped through the door and gasped. It was a big white room with gold designs all over the wall, but that wasn't what made the room special. In the center of the room was a big, circular pond.

He led me to it, and as I peered down I didn't see a bottom, I saw the mortal world. I was looking at a small white house surrounded by trees. "I'm sending you to America, to Forks, Washington."

"Am I leaving now?" I asked "Yes, step into the pond" I did as I was told and felt myself falling. I shut my eyes tight and when I opened them I saw the house in front of me.

"Hello, Mortal world"

**A/N: Picture of outfit on my profile! My writing is suckish, I need a beta reader. I also need Ideas for a title; if you have any ideas, please review me. AND REMEMBER**

**There's a magic green button that makes me smile. : )**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Sorry Everyone

Hi person who's reading this. You probably thought this was a chapter, but sadly, it's not.

I'm not continuing this story, even though I've gotten plenty of reviews saying they wanted me to write more.

When I first started the story, I liked the idea and immediately posted it once I had finished typing it. I had no beta to help edit it, and I didn't go back to improve the writing myself. I know I can write much better than this, and I'm very embarrassed with the writing I posted.

An author called CECI THE GREAT would like to continue writing Tenth. I've read some of her fan fics and I think she's a great writer with many creative ideas. I'm very happy she wanted to continue the story.

However, I am thinking about writing some Harry Potter FanFiction, although I want to write a few chapters first, before I post anything, to be sure I'm committed to the story I'm writing.

My ideas and summaries for my Harry Potter fanfiction are on my profile, and if you're interested, please vote for which story sounds most interesting to you.

I'm very sorry.


End file.
